


Wouldn't, Shouldn't, Couldn't.

by SweetAsHoneyCake (SweetAsCherryPie)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAsCherryPie/pseuds/SweetAsHoneyCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is hard when you don't have your own body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't, Shouldn't, Couldn't.

He shouldn't love him.

Yami watched as Yugi lay asleep in his bed, soft snores filling the room. He sat perched on the edge of the bed, wanting to move closer but forcing himself to keep the distance. Yugi deserved better, he told himself. His aibou deserved to be loved by someone who wasn't Yami. He wished that they had met at a different time, when Yami still had his own body and wasn't relying on the puzzle and Yugi to be alive. He knew he should have never started to fall for his partner but it was too late. Yugi was his entire life and nothing would change that.

  
He couldn't love him.

Yami could be selfish at times but this wasn't one of them. He couldn't allow Yugi to live a life where he would only touch his lover in his own mind at night. It wasn't fair on him. He deserved someone who could kiss him every morning and every night. He deserved someone who could wrap their arms tightly around Yugi when he was happy and offer a shoulder to cry on when he was upset. Yami couldn't offer that. Yami couldn't grow old with him. He would have to watch his aibou get older and older as the spirit stayed the same, frozen in time for as long as he existed. He couldn't change that.

  
He wouldn't love him.

Yugi let out a soft sigh in his sleep and Yami felt his no longer beating heart clench. He would never let Yugi find out about his feelings. He would never know how Yugi's lips felt or how warm his embrace must be. Yugi would end up with someone like Teá and she would give him all the things Yami could not. He would watch in silence as Yugi lived his life, never knowing how the spirit really felt about him. It was for the best. Yami reached out to brush his fingers against Yugi's outstretched arm before standing up. His fingers still tingled with warmth as he returned to the puzzle with a heavy yet determined heart. Yugi would live his dream life without him and Yami would never change that for the world.

  
Yami told himself he shouldn't love him but it didn't work.   
Yami told himself he couldn't love him but it didn't help.   
Yami told himself he wouldn't love him but it was a lie.

  
And that wouldn't, shouldn't, and couldn't change. 


End file.
